


Settling In And New Grandpa

by DarkShade



Series: Foster Parents [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), making a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rory and Amy are now full time parents to Jonas.They introduce him to Brian and soon find the little boy they've taken in is going to keep them on their toes.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Jonas Hunter, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Rory Williams & Jonas Hunter
Series: Foster Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Settling In And New Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Really happy to have finished another story in this little universe.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Rory Williams woke up slowly and glanced at his alarm clock finding he had about ten minutes before it would start squealing at him to get up. That was if he was able to move since he was currently pinned by Amy cuddled up against his back and Jonas sleeping against his chest, with his constant companion the toy dog called Gideon tucked between them.

Gently he pressed back towards Amy, who murmured before turning over freeing him then he wrapped his arms around Jonas and rolled, tucking Jonas next to Amy. Sliding out of bed, Rory fixed the covers over them both and taking a moment to admire how lucky he was before turning the alarm off he headed in for his shower.

It was now a full month since they’d taken in Jonas permanently after the discovery his father was dead. The little boy had taken the news hard but thankfully, even though there had been a few tearful tantrums, he turned to them for comfort. When they discovered that there was no grave that they could take Jonas to, Amy bought a small tree which they then planted in the back garden in honour of his dad. Rory noticed that Jonas would often sit by it and talk to his dad whenever he was really down but would always come back inside and hug them.

Now they were going to introduce Jonas to Brian, Rory’s dad was returning from his latest trip which would give the little boy a grandfather. Rory was going to pick Brian up at the airport after work and explain everything before letting him meet the little boy.

Rory jumped when he left the bathroom to find Jonas sitting with his toy dog at the top of the stairs.

“Morning,” Rory said, “What are you doing up so early?”

Jonas shrugged, “Are you going to work?”

Rory nodded, “I am but I’ve got the next four days off so I was thinking we could do something fun.”

Jonas shrugged again, “Okay.”

“Do you want some breakfast?” Rory asked.

Shaking his head, Jonas stood and wandered back into the bedroom. He climbed back in beside Amy and cuddled her closing his eyes once more.

Rory smiled before he headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Brian Williams didn’t know how he had spent so much of his life without exploring the world when it was so wonderful. Walking out the doors to the arrival lounge, Brian smiled to see his son standing waiting for him.

“Rory,” Brian hugged his son happily, “I didn’t expect you to pick me up.”

“Well, you’ve been gone for over a month,” Rory said, “I thought you’d want to see a familiar face. And,” he shrugged, “I have something to talk to you about.”

Concern filled Brian, “Is Amy…”

“She’s okay,” Rory told him.

“And you two are still together?”

Rory chuckled, “Yeah, we’ve not split again. It’s something else. Come on, let’s get to the car and I’ll explain.”

As his son grabbed his bags, Brian followed him to the car intrigued. They reached the car quite quickly and Rory got them out of the airport car park onto the main roads.

“So,” Rory said, “An odd thing happened about a month ago, not long after you left.”

“What was it?”

Rory let out a soft laugh, “I found a little boy in the hospital room I was working in, who it turns out is a distant relative of ours.”

“I don’t know of any…” Brian started.

“He’s not from our time,” Rory cut him off, “At least we don’t think so. Amy and I took him in while UNIT tried to find his family. His dad apparently looked like me, which is why he trusted me at first I guess.”

“Did you find his father?” Brian asked.

Rory nodded, “Unfortunately, it turns out he died about a year ago. So, Amy and I have taken him in.”

“Rory,” Brian whispered, “Is this permanent?”

He nodded, “Yes. And I wanted you to meet him tonight. To be his grandpa.”

Brian smiled at his son, “I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

Amy watched Jonas as he read his book, Gideon the toy dog tucked beside him.

“Hey,” she sat by his side, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jonas put his book down and pulled Gideon close, “Am I in trouble?”

“No,” she told him, “Of course not. We’re having a guest for dinner, Rory’s dad is back from his trip so he is picking Brian up from the airport then bringing him to join us for dinner.”

“Is he nice?” Jonas asked softly.

Amy grinned and hugged the little boy, “Brian is really nice. He’s funny and he’s been travelling a lot lately so has lots of good stories to tell. And he is going to love you. He’s going to be just like a grandpa.”

“I never had a grandpa,” Jonas whispered, “Only grandma, but I wasn’t able to see her often.”

“Brian lives close to us,” Amy smiled, “You will see him lots, and lots.”

Jonas smiled sweetly, he slowly leaned into Amy who hugged him. He was still a little nervous about giving them hugs but was learning quickly that they were always happy to hug him, just like his parents always were.

“Is Rory making dinner when he gets home?” Jonas asked.

Amy chuckled, “He left food for me to heat up. Now you read some more, and I’ll get dinner ready.”

Jonas grinned and picked up his book again, but Amy saw he was surreptitiously watching out the window for Rory to pull up. She just hoped Jonas liked Brian and Brian took Jonas as part of the family.

Rory pulled up in front of the house after they’d dropped Brian’s bags off. He hoped this went well. Rory’s relationship with his dad when he was a kid hadn’t been good. After the death of his wife, Brian had taken a job in London leaving Rory to live with his grandmother in Leadworth, so he didn’t have any more upheavals in his life. This unfortunately put a barrier between them, and resentment built in Rory feeling he’d been abandoned, even though Brian had visited as much as possible. It didn’t help that Brian hadn’t been able to make the wedding, he broke his leg the day before but thankfully they’d moved past all that.

“Dad,” Rory said softly, “Jonas is nervous around new people. Go slow when you meet him. I know you want to welcome him to the family, but don’t push him. Okay?”

Brian rested his hand on Rory’s shoulder, “It’s alright. I understand.”

Smiling Rory headed inside, with Brian following on. He knew Amy had told Jonas about their guest so wasn’t surprised the little boy hadn’t come running to greet him, as he usually did.

Instead the small head poked round the living room door, Rory moved to the boy and crouched to hug him hello. Jonas was very tactile, he liked to be reminded they were there and he was safe.

“Did you have a good day?” Rory asked softly.

Jonas nodded, his eyes focussed on Brian who was standing at the front door keeping back for the moment.

“I finished my book,” Jonas said softly.

Rory smiled, “Already? We’ll have to get you some more, but first I want you to meet someone.” Turning he wrapped his arm around Jonas’ shoulders and moved him forward slightly, “Jonas, this is my dad. Brian Williams.”

“Hello, sir,” Jonas whispered, pressing tightly against Rory’s leg.

Brian crouched and smiled, “It’s wonderful to meet you, young man. Rory has told me all about you and I hope we become friends.”

Jonas mused for a moment before whispering, “Amy said you’ll be my grandpa.”

Brian gave a soft nod, “I would be honoured but,” he smiled, “Only if you want me to be.”

Rory gently patted Jonas’ shoulder, “Why don’t you help Amy set the table while I put my coat away?”

Jonas nodded and headed into the kitchen where Amy was fixing dinner. Rory hung his and his dad’s coats in the hall cupboard before turning to Brian.

“What?” Rory asked at the smile on his father’s face.

Brian wiped a tear from his eye, “He looks so much like you did at that age.”

Rory smiled surprised when Jonas appeared again. The little boy walked over to Brian nervously asking, “Do you want to see what I built?”

Brian nodded and followed the little boy into the living room where they’d set up a table for him to use. It had a small robot and mechanical car sitting there which Jonas had just finished.

Rory watched them for a few moments before heading into the kitchen where Amy was fixing dinner.

“Hey,” she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, “Where’s Brian?”

“Jonas is showing him what he built,” Rory smiled relieved.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, “That’s good. Go join them, it’ll make Jonas feel more comfortable.”

Rory kissed her again.

Dinner went well.

Brian told them stories about his latest travels, which Jonas was fascinated by. Rory and Amy shared a smile at how quickly the little boy had taken to Brian, shown by the fact Gideon the toy dog had been left in the other room.

After dinner as they sat in the living room, Rory watched as Jonas shyly showed Brian more of his books. Soon though the boy was sitting tucked between Rory and Amy with Gideon held tightly to him.

“I think it’s time for someone to go to bed,” Rory said, “Say goodnight, Jonas.”

Jonas sighed and slid off the couch. Turning to Amy he gave her a hug before moving to Brian.

“Goodnight,” the little boy said softly.

“Goodnight, Jonas,” Brian smiled at him.

Jonas stared at him for several minutes before adding, “I hope you come back soon,” he paused for a moment before finishing, “Grandpa.”

Rory watched tears fill his dad’s eyes and wiped his own when Brian hugged the little boy.

“Of course I will,” Brian promised, “We are going to have lots of fun together.”

Smiling at Brian, Jonas took Rory’s hand to head upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Jonas woke up the next morning and found his toy dog on the floor. Picking her up, Jonas hugged the dog tightly.

“I wish you were really Gideon,” he sighed, “Because I miss you.” He gently rubbed his cheek against the soft fur, “My Gideon always made me feel safe when I woke up and would play games with me.”

Jonas heard Rory and Amy moving about outside his room and closed his eyes.

“Gideon,” he whispered to the dog, “If you can hear me, Daddy always said you knew everything he did. So, can you tell him that I’m okay with Rory and Amy. They’re looking after me and even gave me a grandpa.”

Kissing the toy dog Jonas opened his eyes again and slid out of his bed. Wandering downstairs, he found Rory and Amy in the kitchen.

“Morning,” Amy kissed the top of his head, before asking, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Rice Crispies please,” Jonas said with a smile.

Rory grinned, “Coming right up.”

Jonas slid onto what had become his seat since he started living here and smiled up when Rory placed a bowl with his breakfast on the table.

“Thank you,” Jonas said.

Rory ruffled his hair, “You’re welcome.”

Amy and Rory both sat on either side of Jonas as they ate their own breakfasts. They didn’t eat breakfast together when Rory worked because he was usually up first so Jonas liked these days.

It had been a little strange at first because Rory looked like his daddy but after the shock and confusion Jonas saw they were different. He’d thought about it and found it was comfortable to have a reminder of his daddy. His friend Matt had older brothers who were twins and he decided to think of Rory as Daddy’s twin brother.

“I believe,” Rory said once they finished their breakfast, “That I promised we’d do something fun since I’m not working today.”

Jonas nodded.

Amy smiled, “I thought about this,” she handed the little boy a colourful leaflet, “The science centre has all sorts of fun things to see and do.”

Jonas opened the pamphlet and grinned at all the exciting things at the science centre.

“So,” Rory asked, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Jonas said decisively.

Amy grinned before saying, “Well, first we need to get dressed and ready to go out.”

Bouncing off his chair Jonas made sure to grab Gideon and headed upstairs to get dressed.

They jumped in the car and Rory drove to the science centre as Amy talked with Jonas about what he wanted to do when they got there.

Reaching the science centre, Jonas bounced but held onto their hands as they walked towards the entrance. Rory could feel the little boy tighten his grip as suddenly there were a lot of people.

“Come on,” Rory said to Jonas, “We’re with you the whole time. But,” he crouched down, “If something happens and you get lost then I want you to speak to one of the staff members, tell them our names and they’ll call for us. We will be there instantly. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jonas nodded. 

With Amy taking his other hand, the three of them headed to the door.

Jonas laughed as he watched Amy’s hair stand on end when she touched the plasma glass balls. Rory smiled to hear the free laughter of the boy, it was a wonderful sound.

“Okay,” Amy pulled her hand off the ball, “Where to next?”

“How about the planet exhibition?” Rory suggested, “We could look at the stars.”

Jonas nodded, “I love the stars.”

“Me too,” Amy hugged him, “Come on. There is a map we get to follow.”

Taking Jonas’ hand, Amy led him over to the wall which showed a rocket getting ready to leave Earth. The pictures continued showing the rocket leaving the atmosphere and then gave facts about rockets, stars and planets. Rory watched Amy and Jonas bounce from section to section reading every little bit together. Reaching the entrance to the small theatre which showed the astronomy show, Jonas suddenly stalled.

“What’s wrong?” Rory asked seeing tears in the boy’s eyes.

Jonas shook his head, unable to say whatever was going through his head. Rory glanced around and saw one of the ‘quiet rooms’ the centre had. He handed Amy the guidebook before he scooped Jonas up into his arms and took him into the other room.

The young woman in charge of the room gave him a quick nod as he found a small booth. Placing Jonas on the couch, Rory knelt in front of the crying boy.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Rory asked softly, wiping the tears from Jonas’ cheeks.

“Mummy and Daddy used to tell me about the stars,” Jonas whispered, wiping his eyes as he tried to stop crying, “I’m sorry, I...”

“Hey,” Rory stopped the boy from continuing, “What’s our one big rule?”

He could see the woman in charge of the room looking annoyed, obviously assuming Rory was about to give Jonas into trouble for being upset. A smile softened her face when Jonas finally replied.

“That I never have to be sorry for missing my mummy and daddy,” Jonas sniffed.

Rory stroked the little boy’s cheek, “I know how much it hurts. I lost my mummy when I was about your age, and I still miss her some days. I wish I could show her who I am now.”

Nodding Jonas whispered, “I think your mummy would be happy who you are.”

Smiling, Rory hugged the little boy, “And I know your mummy and daddy are so proud of how you’re dealing with everything. I know it’s scary coming to a new place and being in a new home with two new people is hard but you’re doing so well.”

Jonas threw his arms around Rory’s neck hugging him tightly as Rory hugged him back. After a few minutes, Rory pulled back and pulled out a hankie, wiping the little boy’s eyes then nose.

“Okay,” Rory said, “Do you want to go back to the star show, go see another part of the centre or go home?”

Jonas bit his lip for a moment before he said, “Amy wanted to see the stars. I want to show her them.”

Offering his hand, Rory stalled when the woman who was in charge of the room appeared, her badge telling them she was called Millie, and she was carrying a large box. 

“I thought someone deserved a lollipop,” Millie winked at Jonas, before adding, “If he’s allergic to anything, or sugar free, we have ones he’ll be able to have.”

Rory smiled, “He’s not allergic to anything.”

Millie nodded and pulled out a slightly smaller box before crouching to offer the sweets. Jonas slowly took a purple lollipop, “Thank you.”

“Without even being prompted,” Millie sighed, “Now that is special. I’m not supposed to but take another one.”

Jonas turned to Rory before saying, “Will I take it for Amy?”

Smiling Rory replied, “She will love that.”

Grinning Jonas took an orange lollipop for Amy before they thanked Millie and headed back out to rejoin Amy.

Amy watched Rory and Jonas go through the gift shop while the little boy studied everything for sale. She’d been stunned when they’d returned from the quiet room and Jonas presented her with a lollipop. It was strange being parents suddenly, she’d been ready when she held her daughter but that had been stolen from them and suddenly here was a child that needed a family.

Jonas was a wonderful boy and Amy knew that he had a special bond with Rory, the resemblance Rory bore to Jonas’ own father rather than making things awkward seemed to comfort the boy. He was also very smart, which meant that keeping up with him was going to be hard, but they were doing their best.

She knew that they needed to contact both the Doctor and River to let them know about the addition to their family but right now Brian had been enough. Thinking about it Amy decided to send them both a small note at some point to tell them not to appear in the house at all.

“Amy,” Jonas called excitedly, “Look at this.”

Crouching down Amy saw Jonas was holding a kit with different crystals as well as a bag filled with glowing stars.

“I thought we could get both,” Rory said softly, “One as a toy and one to decorate his room.”

Amy tried to look stern but nodded after a moment, “We’ll get to make and name our own star system on your ceiling.”

Jonas grinned and let Amy take them from him so she could place them in the basket. Rory then led Jonas over to where the t-shirts and sweatshirts emblazoned with the logo and they chose one for each of them.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get a telescope,” Amy murmured in Rory’s ear as they waited in the queue to pay.

Rory shrugged, “I thought about it, but it might be a bit too much just now.”

Amy kissed him quickly, “For now.”

* * *

Jonas opened his notebook and chewed on the pen. If he had a problem, then Daddy had always said working through it like this was the best thing to do. So, he made a few drawings and tried to remember everything his mummy would teach him. Once he finished Jonas pulled out the robotics kits Rory and Amy had given him, along with the tablet and the bag of crystals from the science centre.

They had spent the afternoon the day after the science centre putting the stars up, he and Amy designed the perfect star constellation he called Miranda. Amy had hugged him tightly when he cried a little for his mummy.

Hugging Amy, a small idea formed, and Jonas wondered if he should do it but after he talked with his toy dog, Jonas decided it was a good idea.

It didn’t take Jonas long, his mummy always said Jonas was just like his Daddy when it came to making things. Searching through the bag of crystals, Jonas found the only one that would accept a charge from the special crystal in the watch he’d been given by his mummy before they left the house. Hoping Jonas connected the tablet to his small machine and sent out the signal using the wi-fi network, altered the way his daddy had taught him.

Waiting Jonas clapped his hands when a reply came and a familiar blue hologram appeared on the screen.

“Master Hunter?” Gideon asked her usual calm voice filled with astonishment.

Jonas grinned, happy it had worked, “Hi, Gideon.”

“Master Hunter, where are you?” Gideon demanded, “Who are you with? How did you contact me?”

“I’m with Rory and Amy,” Jonas told her with a smile, “Rory has…” he frowned for a second before saying slowly while he remembered, “D…N…A that means he’s mine and Daddy’s family. They’re looking after me now.”

Gideon’s form altered to her human face, “Then you know…”

“Daddy and Mummy are together,” Jonas whispered sadly, “Watching over me.”

“Oh, Jonas,” Gideon sighed, “I am so sorry I was not with you. But I need you to tell me where you are.”

Rory checked the time and decided to check if Jonas wanted some lunch. He’d been in his room all morning doing one of his kits, and Rory was a little concerned but anytime he checked on him, Jonas was working away happily.

“Hey, kiddo,” Rory knocked one the door and opened it, “Do you want some…” he trailed off as he found Jonas standing in front of a strange contraption with the tablet in the centre which currently had a woman on it.

“Master Hunter,” a woman’s voice came, “Who is this?”

Jonas spun and looked up at Rory guilt on his face, before he turned back to the woman on the screen, “This is Rory, Gideon,” Jonas turned to Rory, “This is Gideon. She looked after my Daddy on his ship.”

Taking a slow breath because he didn’t want to say anything he’d regret, Rory crouched down so he was face to face with the little boy.

“You should have talked to us first before contacting someone we don’t know,” Rory said softly.

Jonas dropped his head, “I didn’t know if you would say yes, and I didn’t know it would work and I wanted Gideon to know I’m safe and with you and Amy….”

“Master Hunter,” Gideon spoke up before the boy could continue, “Can you let me speak with Rory alone?”

Rory nodded when Jonas looked at him questioningly, “Why don’t you go ask Amy to join us?”

Jonas disappeared and Rory sat down on the carpet, his back against the wall so he could see Gideon properly.

“Jonas advised your DNA proves you are related to Captain Hunter,” Gideon spoke up the moment the door closed, “You look a great deal like him.”

Rory nodded, “It was the first thing Jonas said to me. Who are you?”

Gideon tilted her head in surprise at the sudden question but also the tone, and Rory knew the Centurion came through in his voice.

“I am Gideon,” she introduced herself, “I am the Artificial Intelligence for the Waverider, Captain Hunter’s ship. Since his passing, I continue to work with the team he left with me. Now, perhaps you can return the favour and tell me who you are?”

At her question, Rory remained silent for a moment and looking at the set up in front of him knew Gideon could find them easily. Jonas had obviously been shown how to contact his father’s ship and it would allow the man to locate his son if need be.

Quickly Rory explained how he had found Jonas and how they had taken the boy in permanently.

“I can only thank you, Mr Williams,” Gideon said softly, “Captain Hunter believed Jonas to have perished with his mother. It devastated him but if Rip knew Jonas was alive then he would have pulled apart heaven and earth to find him. I am grateful that Jonas was found by you and your wife.”

The door opened and Rory looked up to see Amy being pulled in by Jonas, wanting her to meet Gideon too. Sliding down the wall to join Rory, Amy stared at the woman on the screen catching Jonas pulling him to sit on her lap.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Williams,” Gideon said.

“You too,” Amy replied, a little bemused.

Gideon looked at Jonas, “My dear Master Hunter, we will remain in contact in a better way. Now I know where Mr and Mrs Williams live, I will send a proper communicator.”

Rory nodded as he hugged Amy and Jonas close to him, “Thank you, Gideon.”

Gideon gave a soft nod, smiling at them before she disappeared.

Amy held Jonas close as the screen went blank.

“I’m sorry,” Jonas whispered, “I know you’re mad.”

Rory and Amy swapped a look before Rory said, “We’re not mad. We’re disappointed you didn’t trust us to tell us that you wanted to talk to Gideon.”

“You can always, always talk to us Jonas,” Amy added, “We are here for you. And it’s clear Gideon is important to you. You even named your toy dog after her.”

Leaning against Amy, Jonas sighed, “Gideon was Daddy’s best friend. He always said she knew everything, and I thought maybe…she…she…”

“That she might know where your daddy is,” Rory whispered sadly.

Jonas nodded.

“Oh baby,” Amy hugged him tighter.

“Mummy used to say Daddy always came back,” Jonas told them, “And Gideon always brought him home.”

Rory closed his eyes for a moment, seeing tears fill Amy’s, finally managing to say, “Okay. We understand but from now on we need you to promise that you will always talk to us before you do anything.”

Jonas turned so he was looking at both Amy and Rory, nodding, “I promise.”

“Pinkie promise,” Amy held out her pinkie finger to the little boy.

With a smile, Jonas hooked his pinkie with Amy’s, “Pinkie promise.”

Rory kissed the top of the little boy’s head before saying, “How about we have some lunch?”

* * *

Jonas was fast asleep finally.

Rory wrapped his arm around Amy as they looked down at the little boy they’d taken in.

“He is so smart,” Rory breathed softly, “We’re going to have to be on our toes with him.”

Amy nodded, “Though, at least after today we know we have some backup he trusts.”

“An artificial intelligence helping raise the little boy we fostered who fell through time,” Rory noted, laughing as he drew her out the room, “For our lives, that makes complete sense.”


End file.
